


Fighting For... Season 4

by capsheadquaters



Series: Fighting For... [4]
Category: The 100, The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29815401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsheadquaters/pseuds/capsheadquaters
Summary: I’m not like the others, the 100. Their crimes were petty, mine was being born. Being sent to Earth should’ve been refreshing, freeing. Instead it’s a fight. A fight for survival. A fight for love.Warnings: The 100 Themes so blood and gore I guessPairings: Bellamy Blake x Reader, Clarke Griffin x Twin!Fem!ReaderUpdates on Monday, Wednesday, Friday!
Relationships: Bellamy Blake x Reader, Clarke Griffin x Sister!Reader
Series: Fighting For... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940440
Kudos: 1





	1. Preview

We won. Even though we were alone, with no options, we managed to do the impossible and save everyone from the city of light. But even though we won, we still lost. Those who were in the city lost their memories, only to gain them all back, and now they have to live with the things they’ve done. We thought it was over, that we were done fighting, that we had managed to survive. But Alie left with a warning, and it turns out, we’ll never be done fighting. 

_ “I love you. Before anything else happens, I need you to know, I love you.” _

_ She smiled, looking up at him. _

_ “Well, it’s about time you said it back mister.” _

_ He laughed, shaking his head as he pulled her to him, squeezing her side. _

_ “Shut up.” _

_ _

_ “We need to know who’s gonna be on the inside of these doors when the radiation comes.” _

_ “We don’t need to know now.” _

_ “Clarke-” _

_ She shook her head, glaring slightly. _

_ “I said no.” _

_ “Listen to me, Raven’s right. In the end we’ll need a list. We need to start thinking about who’ll be on it.” _

_ _

_ “We can share the bunker.” _

_ Roan nodded, looking between them. _

_ “I can live with that.” _

_ She scoffed, glaring at him. _

_ “Good, because after you held my boyfriend as a prisoner, you’re lucky you’re still breathing.” _

_ Roan grinned, looking over at her. _

_ “Wanhei still makes threats that fall through.” _

_ “Do you want me to keep to it? Because I will.” _

_ _

_ “One warrior from each clan fights until only one remains.” _

_ “Winner’s clan takes the bunker. Without guns, and without anyone trained in grounder combat, there’s no way we can win.” _

_ “That’s not entirely true.” _

_ He shook his head, looking up at her. _

_ “No, no way.” _

_ “It’s the only way Bell. Lexa trained me, Indra trained me, Banto trained me. I have grounder combat. Besides, I’m the only one here.” _

_ “If you do this, and you fail, you’ll die. You’ll die and you’ll be breaking your promise not to leave me.” _

_ “Then I won’t die.” _

_ _

_ “Tell her, tell her I love her and that I’m sorry.” _

_ “I will.” _

_ “She’ll be so mad.” _

_ “I know she will.” _

_ “Five years is a long time.” _

_ “Hey, at least she won’t be able to do anything stupid. Don’t worry, I’ll keep her safe.” _

_ “I know you will. But, but it should be me keeping her safe.” _


	2. Echoes

_ Last Season: _

_ “I, I really need you to wake up. I need you. I-I can’t do this without you, please.” _

_ “I’m sorry. I am so sorry, for everything. And I’d really like to tell you in person, so please, wake up.” _

_ “Thank you. I uh- I don’t think I ever said that. If it wasn’t for you, YN, she probably wouldn’t be here. I, thank you doesn’t really cover it.” _

_ “Everyone was right. I would regret giving YN up. Jake was right.” _

_ “I miss you. I think, I think I miss your eyes the most. It didn’t matter what time of day or night it was, your eyes, they always sparkled. I’d do anything just to see your eyes again.” _

_ “They’re being hunted."  
_ _ “By who?”  
_ _ “By everyone.” _

_ “Clarke and YN are a symbol. Clarke’s known as Wanheda, the commander of death. YN is known as Wanhei, the queen of hell and death.” _

_ “You left and you didn’t even tell me. I had to find out from Bellamy. You’re mad at Lexa for leaving you at Mount Weather, but it’s the same thing you did not even twelve hours later.” _

_ “You once said that if the choice came down to me or Clarke, you’d pike. Is this you picking? You’re picking her.”  
_ _ “I’m not. I’m not picking.” _

_ “If you do this w-”  
_ _ “What? We’re over? Is that what you were going to say? That if I stay, we’re over? That’s what we’ve come to? After everything? A fucking ultimatum?” _

_ “You were never turned into a natblida. You have always been a natblida.” _

_ “Banto! I thought you were dead.” _

_ “I saw what you did! I saw you! You killed my friends! Yo- you’re a mon-monster. I h-h-hate yo-you.” _

_ “They were my friends, and you killed them.” _

_ “Yo- you left! You left me!”  
_ _ “You left first! You left after you said you wouldn’t! You promised me, made me promise you, always by your side, by my side, and you still left. And now? Now I don’t even recognize you.” _

_ “Whe- where’s YN?”  
_ _ “Sh-she’s dead. Pike shot her.”  
_ _ “No.” _

_ “Just say yes YN. Take the chip, take the chip and all your pain, all your suffering, will be gone.” _

_ “I couldn’t save her just like I couldn’t save Banto. They’re both dead because of me. Raven was right, everything I touch dies.” _

_ “You’re a nightblood.” _

_ “Do you know how many people have died because of me? Finn, Axel, Lynx, Adria, Dax, Banto, Senda, Dad. they’re all dead because of me. If you put that in my head, there’d be a target on all of our heads and I couldn’t risk that! I couldn’t risk anyone dying because of me!” _

_ “By my calculations, in less than six months, ninety six percent of the earth’s surface will be uninhabitable. Even for those born in space.” _

_ “You’re not acting like someone who just saved the world.”  
_ _ "I don’t- because we didn’t. Not yet at least.” _

_ _

Now:

Walking out of the tower, my eyes widened as I looked around, Bellamy close behind me as I came to a stop, Clarke stopping beside me. Polis was once a place filled with joy, but now it was filled with despair. Dead bodies littered the ground, crying and screaming filling the area. 

“How do we tell these people that the world is ending after everything they’ve been through?”

Bellamy shook his head, looking down at us both.

“We don’t, not until we know Allie was telling the truth.”

I made a face, shaking my head as I looked up at him.

“It was the truth.”

“Still, we keep it to ourselves until we know what we’re dealing with and how to stop it.”

Clarke huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.   
“You’re afraid of how people will react.”

Bellamy nodded, sighing.

“Yes, besides-”

He grabbed my hand, gently squeezing as he offered me a slight smile.

“I could use a break from keep you alive. You gave them back their pain YN, let’s not add to that by telling them they’re gonna die in six months.”

I squeezed his hand, offering him a small smile.

“Thank you, for keeping me alive.”

Bellamy went to say something when someone screamed, causing Clarke to run past us. I followed after her, hearing Bellamy mutter something as he followed behind us. Clarke was standing next to a woman who was kneeling beside a body when I caught up to her, stopping beside her. Bellamy made a face as he looked down at the grounder, slightly shaking his head.

“He didn’t fall.”

I looked down at the grounder, my eyes widening as I took a step forward, getting a clearer view of his face.

“He- he chased me in the city of light. Lexa, she killed him.”

Clarke looked over at me, her eyes widening as tears formed in her eyes.

“What?”

“Wanhei.”

The woman who was kneeling jumped up, glaring at me as she yelled.

“Yu dula disha.” (you did this)

I looked around as the grounders near us all turned towards us, glaring as they stood up, walking towards us.

“Wanhei! Wanhei!”

Bellamy grabbed my hand, tugging me closer to him as the grounders stepped closer to us. Bellamy looked around, walking forward. I grabbed Clarke’s hand in mine, pulling her behind me as we rushed through the opening of the crowd. 

“Wanhei.”

I looked over, seeing a little girl holding something in her arms, her hair matted as she glared at me. I shook my head as I followed Bellamy, everyone spitting out my title as we came into a clearing, Kane and Abby rushing towards us. Clarke walked past me and Bellamy, stopping in front of them both.

“Good, you’re down.”

Bellamy turned me towards him, placing his hand under my chin.

“You’re okay?”

I nodded, offering him a small smile as I placed my hand over his.

“I’m okay.” 

“The rover’s in the north woods.”

I turned, seeing Abby shoot Clarke a look, slightly shaking her head.

“What about the wounded?”

Bellamy shook his head, his hand falling to his side, taking my hand in his again.

“The grounders don’t want our help. Our people we treat at Arkadia.”

“Hello? Bellamy please, come in.”

Bellamy made a face as he grabbed the radio from his side, pressing the button.

“Raven, are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. We’re all in one piece.”

“Good-”

Bellamy cast a look at me and Clarke, sighing. 

“There’s something we need you to look into.”

“First, tell me how my friends are. Did everyone make it? YN?”

I smiled, taking the radio from Bellamy.

“I’m here, thanks to you.”

I took a deep breath, pressing the radio button.

“Raven, did Alie ever tell you why she created the city of light?”

“No, why?”

“Haihefa, en’s kiken! Osir gaf fisa in!” 

My eyes widened as I looked over at Abby, translating.

“They need a doctor.”

Abby nodded, rushing past us before I turned, pulling my hand from Bellamy’s, following after her. I knelt down beside Abby, helping her roll him over, making a face.

“Roan?”

I looked over Abby, slightly shaking my head.

“He got shot helping Clarke.”

I watched as Abby checked his pulse, looking over at me.

“He’s not dead yet, but he’s close.”

She moved him slightly, shaking her head when she checked his back.

“No exit wound. We need to get the bullet out quickly.”

I nodded, looking over at Abby.

“I can help un-”

I froze when I felt pressure at my neck, glancing down and seeing a sword against my neck.

“Get away from our king.”

I lifted my hands up as Abby’s eyes widened, shaking her head.

“Wait, no please.”

The person behind me grabbed my arm, forcing me to stand. I slightly turned my head, seeing the grounder glaring at me as she pressed the sword into my neck as the guards from Arkadia rushed forward, aiming their guns. Kane grabbed Abby, moving her behind him as he looked at the grounder.

“You’re making a mistake, we’re part of the coalition.”

Abby moved beside Kane, her voice pleading.

“I can save him, but you have to let me.”

“We have our own healer.”

She turned, growling at the grounders near us.

“Lid haihefa-de gon bangeda seintaim kom ostof kom oso stedaun. Dula’m op nau!” (take the king to the embassy with the rest of our dead. Do it now!)

“Echo!”

I looked up when I saw the guards moving to the side, watching as Bellamy pushed his way through, Clarke rushing behind him. The grounder, Echo, stepped closer to me, the sword digging into my neck more, causing me to wince. Bellamy met my eyes, causing me to slightly shake my head as his glare hardened.

“Bell, don’t.”

I watched as Kane grabbed Bellamy’s arm, trying to pull him back as he yelled at Echo.

“Let her go, Echo! Let her go!”

Echo’s head moved over my shoulder, her head pressing into mine as she pulled me closer to her.

“Back off Bellamy.”

Clarke shook her head, stepping forward as she looked over at Echo.

“Your king is my friend. Let us help him.”

Echo looked her over before she looked down at me, making a face as she leaned closer to me. 

“I saw you in the city of light. I know you destroyed it. Thank you for that.”

Her sword dropped to her side as she pushed me forward, Bellamy catching me as I stumbled, holding me to him as he glared at Echo. Echo shot him a look as she turned, yelling.

“Look around you! Skaikru did this to us. Because of them, Ontari, your rightful commander is dead!”

Echo turned, pointing her sword in my direction, Bellamy pulling me closer to him as he moved so he was standing in front of me.

“This imposter stole her flame!”

Kane shook his head, stepping forward.

“No! Wanhei saved us, all of us! Grounder and Skaikru!”

“There would’ve been nothing to save us from if not for you.”

Kane shook his head, glaring at Echo.

“Azgeda has no authority here.”

“We do now.”

Echo turned, yelling once more.

“In the name of King Roan, as rightful caretakers of the throne of the commanders, Polis is now under Azgeda rule!”

“Like hell it is!”

An ambassador stepped forward, glaring at Echo.

“Where’s your war chief, girl?”

“Our war chief is dead, ambassador. As a member of the Queen’s guard, command of the army has fallen to me, until the king awakens.”

“If he awakens.”

The ambassador turned, yelling.

“Until a new Commander can ascend, Polis is to be ruled by ambassadors of the Coalition.”

The ambassador turned, glaring at Echo.

“If Azgeda wants it, they must take it by force.”

Echo stepped forward, singing her sword out. My eyes widened as she cut the ambassador’s neck, blood pouring from the cut as the ambassador fell to the ground.

“Consider it taken. No Skaikru leaves this city.”

She lifted her sword, yelling.

“Gon Azgeda!” (for Azgeda!)

Echo glared at us before she turned, walking away. Bellamy squeezed my side, causing me to glance up at him.

“Looks like saving the world will have to wait.”

Clarke was standing in front of me, slightly glaring as she crossed her arms over her chest.

“YN, let me at least make sure you're not injured.”

I huffed, shooting her a look.

“Say’s the one who’s bleeding.”

“And you’re bleeding too.”

I made a face, my arms dropping to my sides, Clarke grinning slightly as she rushed forward, tilting my head up, gently pressing her fingers to my neck. I bit back a wince, shooting her a look when she stepped back. She turned, grabbing something before she turned back towards me. I looked down at her, seeing a small wrap in her hand. I shook my head, jumping up.

“No, no way. You need to use that on literally anyone else, I’m fine.”

“You’re bleeding and your neck is bruised! This is all I have to stop the bleeding, so sit your butt back down and let me clean your cuts and wrap them.”

I glared at her, shaking my head.

“No.”

“Sit down.”

I jumped, turning around. Bellamy was standing behind me, his arms crossed over his chest.

“Bellamy, I’m fine.”

He shot me a look, stepping closer to me.

“Sit down, or I’ll sit you down myself.”

I huffed, tilting my head to the side.

“No you won’t.”

Bellamy closed the distance between us, leaning down and kissing me. I sighed, my eyes closing before I gasped.

“Bellamy!”

Bellamy shot me a grin as he stepped back, moving to stand beside me, nodding at Clarke. Clarke was trying to hide her smile as she knelt in front of me, lifting my head.

“I hate you both.”

Bellamy snorted, shaking his head as he squeezed my shoulder.

“No you don’t.”

“Wanhei-”

I turned my head to the side, seeing Indra standing a ways from us, Octavia behind her.

“Thank you.”

I nodded, seeing Kane walking towards Indra before Clarke forced my head back.

“Stay still.”

I huffed, letting Clarke finish cleaning my cuts and wrapping them before I stood up, shooting both her and Bellamy a look. Bellamy grinned slightly, grabbing my hand and pulling me to him.

“You’re okay?”

I nodded, looking up at him, crossing my arms over my chest.

“Yeah, and I’d still be okay without all this.”

I waved my hand in front of my neck, causing Bellamy to shake his head.

“No, because then you would’ve had to deal with me hovering because you’re injured.”

I scoffed, shaking my head as I rolled my eyes.

“Right, like you’re not going to hover anyway.”

“Guys.”

I turned, looking over at Clarke. Clarke nodded towards the others, causing me to grin slightly as we walked towards them.

“Well?”

Indra looked over at me, nodding slightly.

“When you destroyed the city of light, there were a thousand Azgeda warriors inside the city of Polis.”

Octavia huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Good timing.”

“The only way to remove them is by force.”

“Then let’s remove them.”

Abby shook her head, looking over at Octavia.

“Slow down. You’re talking about a war.”

“Yes, Rockline, Flokru and Broadleaf will join Triku without question. We’ll still be short.’

“This is madness. We should be leaving with the others, while we still have time.”

Kane shook his head, sighing as he looked at Abby.

“They know where we live. If we run, they’ll follow.”

Kane turned towards Indra, looking down at her.

“There are eight other clans, how do we get them to join us?”

“I can do it, but I’ll need the flame.”

Clarke shook her head, clenching her jaw.

“No.”

Bellamy sighed, looking over at Clarke.

“Clarke, the clans will follow whoever has the flame.”

Clarke balled her hands, causing me to shake my head as I sighed.

“But Azgeda won’t.”

“Then we fight. That’s the point.”

I shook my head, sighing.

“No, it’s not. The point is, there’s no time for a fight. We have save Roan.”

Octavia made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Save him? They won’t let us near him.”

Abby shook her head, looking over at me.

“Wait a second. What don’t we know?”

I sighed, Bellamy squeezing my hand.

“The reason Alie created the city of light.”

“Why?”

“Nuclear reactors inside power plants that survived the bombs are melting down. Radiation levels are already rising. If we can’t figure out a way to fix it, all of us will be dead in six months.”

“Alie told you this?”

I nodded, sighing.

“Yes.”

“And you believe her?”

“Ravens looking into it.”

I looked over at Kane, nodding slightly.

“I believe her.”

“Even if it’s true, that’s six months away. There are thousand ice nation warriors on the street who want to kill us today.”

“They won’t kill us.”

Octavia made a face as I looked over at Clarke, tilting my head to the side.

“How could you possibly know that?”

Clarke looked over at me, nodding.

“Because we’re gonna surrender.”

I shook my head, crossing my arms over my chest.

“This is wrong.”

Bellamy sighed, looking over at me.

“I’ll be okay.”

I sighed, shaking my head as I looked over at Bellamy.

“You can’t say that. She’s the enemy Bell, her word means nothing, she can’t be trusted.”

“YN is right.”

We both turned, looking over at Indra.

“She’s part of the royal guard, spies. That’s why she’s not marked. Very dangerous, very loyal.”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head as he glanced down at my neck.

“Not to the people who saved her life.”

Kane sighed, stepping forward.

“Bellamy, I know how you feel about her but you can’t lose control. You offer them technology, guns, whatever it takes to keep her talking is that clear?”

Indra shook her head, looking over at Kane.

“I didn’t agree to give them guns.”

“Well, that’s probably because you’re not an idiot.”

I turned towards Murphy, shooting him a look.

“Shut up.”

Kane shook his head, turning towards Indra.

“It won’t get that far. Our objective is to buy time for Abby to save the king.”

Kane turned towards Murphy, looking over at him.

“And if you wanna help, grab a weapon, stand a post.”

Bellamy held his gun out towards Murphy, nodding slightly.

“Take mine.”

Murphy nodded, taking the gun from Bellamy. Bellamy turned towards me, stepping closer to me.

“I’ll be okay.”

I huffed, slightly shaking my head as I looked up at him.

“You better be. Because if anything happens to you, just remember who you’re dating.”

Bellamy grinned, nodding as he pressed a quick kiss to my lips before he walked past me. I turned back towards Kane, tilting my head to the side.

“Well, are you coming or not?”

Bellamy stopped in front of Echo, as we all stopped a ways behind him.

“Before you say anything, remember, I saved your life by taking you out of Mount Weather. I was following orders, Bellamy.”

“I wish it was that easy.”

“We do what we do for our people. You slaughter us, we slaughter you. That all went away in the city of light, but it’s back now, so here we are.”

Echo looked past Bellamy, meeting my glare before she looked back at Bellamy.

“What are the terms of your surrender?”

Bellamy clenched his jaw, glaring at Echo.

“We recognize ice nation rule, and you honor Lexa’s coalition, including the 13th clan.”

“No.”

“We’ll give you guns and show you how to use them.”

Echo glanced back at us, nodding slightly.

“Triku accepts this?”

“They’re not happy about it.”

“Not much they can do now, though, is there, without an army.”

I clenched my jaw, looking down at the ground, flashes of that night passing by.

“You were there.”

I shook my head, looking back at Echo and Bellamy.

“Then you know why everyone hates Skaikru and why we can never accept your terms.”

“The alternative is war. Is that what you want?”

“No one wants war. Lay down your guns, and we’ll let your children live. I’ll give you time to decide.”

Echo turned, Bellamy shaking his head as he stepped forward, grabbing her arm.

“I wasn’t done talking.”

Echo turned, grabbing Bellamy and forcing him to the ground, scoffing.

“You are now.”

My eyes widened as she held her sword to his neck, shaking my head as I stepped forward, glaring at Echo.

“If you kill him, you won’t have to worry about Skaikru coming after you Echo-”

Echo clenched her jaw, glaring as she cut me off.

“Guns on the ground, or he dies.”

“We disarm, we’re done.”

“You’ll have to worry about me.”

“Abby will come through. Do what she says.”

Kane grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

“Guns on the ground, now.”

As soon as everyone lowered their weapons, we were restrained. Echo walked towards me, grinning down at me.

“So much for the powerful Wanhei.”

I huffed, leaning back, slamming my head into Echo’s face. She groaned, stepping back, her hand flying up to her nose, blood dripping between her fingers as she stared at me. I grinned, tilting my head to the side.

“So much for the spy.”

She huffed, slamming her head into mine. I groaned, pain shooting through my face, as I lightly shook my head, feeling the blood pouring from my nose. Echo’s eyes widened slightly, murmuring to herself before she grabbed my arm from the grounder behind me, pushing me forward. Rounding the corner, my eyes widened when I saw Clarke and Octavia being forced to their knees, Abby already kneeling as Echo yelled, throwing me to a grounder who grabbed my arms.

“Emo don’s trana slip haihefa daun! Chek em au!” (they were trying to kill the king! Check him)

Clarke shook her head, looking over at Echo as she stalked towards her.

“No, we were trying to save him!”

I shook my head, yelling.

“Don’t touch her Echo!”

Echo unsheathed her sword, glaring at Clarke as I started to thrash around in the grounders arms.

“If you touch her I’ll kill you! You hear me Echo? I’ll kill you!”

The grounder hit me in the back of the head, causing me to fall forward. I groaned, trying to push myself up when the grounder placed their knee on my back, holding my head down. 

“Shof op!” (quiet)

I tried to push the grounder off me, watching as Echo lifted her sword, bringing it down. I trashed harder, tears welling in my eyes. 

“I’ll kill you Echo!”

“Wait.”

Everything seemed to stop as Roan coughed, sitting up from the bed. He glanced around the room, Clarke looking over at him.

“Roan, help us. Tell them we’re friends.”

Roan stood up, coughing as he looked up.

“Where is Ontari?”

“Dead, sire. Killed by them.”

Clarke shook her head, watching Roan.

“We couldn’t save her, but we did what we came here to do. Now I need you to honor your promise to protect my people.”

“That was before your people shot me and killed my commander.”

Octavia scoffed, glaring at Roan.

“We just saved your dam life.”

Echo walked towards Roan, stopping beside him, speaking too low for me to catch before Roan yelled.

“Teik emo we!” (take them away)

The grounders were quick to follow, grabbing the others and pulling them out of the room. The grounder who was on top of me got off when they pulled Abby out of the room, dragging me up. Echo walked towards me, stopping in front of me, slightly leaning down.

“I know what you are, demon.”

I scoffed, glaring up at her.

“It’s Wanhei to you.”

Echo glared at me, and in a quick movement she slammed the hilt of her dagger into my face, knocking me out.

“YN, come on, hey, wake up. YN!”

I groaned, blinking too. 

“YN?”

I huffed, nodding slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?”

I looked around, slightly making a face. Clarke and Abby were chained to the floor, Bellamy and Kane chained to the wall not far from them. I was chained to a wall by myself, further away from them.

“My head hurts.”

Abby looked over at Clarke, slightly shaking her head.

“She could have a concussion.”

“Considering everything that she’s been through today, that’s probably the least of it.”

I groaned, my head rolling to the side.

“Hey, hey, no YN come on, you need to stay awake.”

“M’not asleep.”

Bellamy huffed, shaking his head.

“Not yet your not. Let’s just keep it that way, yeah?”

“M’kay.”

I looked up when the cell door was opened, a group of grounders walking in.

“Wanheda, on your feet!”

Clarke looked up at the grounders who walked towards her, shaking her head.

“Where’s the king? Hey, I need to see Roan.”

Echo stepped forward, glancing around the room.

“Nou em. Wanhei.” (not her)

The grounders nodded, dropping Clarke’s chains. They walked towards me, glaring as they lifted a bag, placing it over my head. 

“Hey!”

The chains holding my arms up were released, causing my arms to drop to my sides before they pulled behind my back. 

“No!”

“Echo! Echo, listen to me!”

I was dragged out of the cell, hearing the door slam shut.

“Echo!”

“Wanhei, sire.”

The bag was pulled off my head, causing me huff as I looked around meeting Roan’s gaze.

“Get out.”

Echo looked like she wanted to say something before she turned, walking out of the room. Roan looked me over, studying me as he walked towards me. 

“Echo told me something about you.”

I scoffed, tilting my head to the side.

“Glad to know someone’s been thinking about me.”

Roan grinned, stopping in front of me.

“I wonder-”

He moved his hand, the glint from the dagger catching my eye as he lifted it.

“If what she told me is true.”

I made a face, trying to move away when he grabbed my face, pressing the dagger to my cheek. I winced, Roan’s eyes widening as blood dripped down from the cut.

“Natblida.”

I was led back down to the cells, a set of keys in my hands. 

“YN?”

The grounder who led me to the cells opened the door, letting me walk past them.

“What happened?”

I knelt in front of Clarke, unlocking her chains.

“YN?”

I sighed, looking up at her.

“Roan knows about Praimfaya. I promised him I’d find a plan to save all of our people.”

I turned towards Abby, undoing her chains, handing her the keys as I helped Clarke stand.

“That’s not all, is it?”

I sighed, shaking my head.

“I promised him I’d give him the flame.”

Clarke stepped back, shaking her head, her eyes wide.

“What? How could you?! It wasn’t yours to give!”

I huffed, looking up at her.

“Maybe not, but it’s the reason we’re all still alive. I’m sorry Clarke, but it was the only way.”

When Bellamy was free he rushed to me, turning me towards him, looking me over.

“Are you okay?”

He made a face when he saw the cut on my face, reaching up, his fingers just grazing the cut.

“What happened?”

“Roan knows I’m a natblida.”

Roan stood on the stage in the center of Polis, Echo standing not far behind him. He wore a crown made of bones, gripping the hilt of his sword.

“I know you’ve all come here for an execution, but no one else will die here today. The city of light has fallen, and there is no commander left to rule us. Until another nightblood ascends, I- King Roan of Azgeda, eldest son of Nia, grandson of Theo, am caretaker of the throne and keeper of the flame.”

Roan held the flame up, murmurs erupting.

“Kaina bandragen dison bilaik?” (your a king, not a priest! This is blasphemy!)

“Nou bandgragen! Reinseden!”(not blasphemy. order!)

Roan glared at the crowd, standing taller.

“Until another ascends, Azgeda honors and will defend the coalition of the last true Commander, Lexa Kom Trikru, including the 13th clan. Let it be known that an attack against Skaikru is an attack against us all.”

The people started to murmur again as Roan turned, walking off the stage. We were led to the gates, our weapons returned to us when I saw Echo walking towards us. Bellamy glared as he walked towards her, crossing his arms over his chest as she stopped in front of him. She held out a parcel, nodding.

“From your king.”

She flipped it open, revealing an amulet.

“With this, you’ll be safe in any of our lands.”

She folded the parcel back, handing it to Bellamy. She looked up at him, sighing slightly.

“You think we’ll ever be able to trust each other again?”

Bellamy scoffed, shaking his head.

“Doubt it.”

“Welcome back to the coalition.”

Bellamy turned, walking back towards us.

“Time to go.”

Kane looked between us, nodding.

“We’ll do our best to keep the king on his throne.”

“We’ll find a way to beat the radiation.”

Octavia huffed, tilting her head to the side.

“If either of you screw this up, we die. No pressure.”

I looked up, shaking my head.

“It’s getting dark. Let’s do this.”

Abby hugged Clarke, both of them murmuring to each other. I looked over at Octavia, stepping towards her and hugging her.

“You did what you had to do. Pike got what he deserved.”

Octavia nodded, offering me a tight smile as I stepped back. I looked up when I saw movement from my side, seeing Abby hovering. She looked like she wanted to say something, and I tried to say something instead, but all I got was flashes of her placing the rope over my neck. I lightly shook my head, looking over at Kane, seeing him stepping back from Bellamy, missing Abby’s crestfallen look. I gave Kane a quick hug, offering him a small smile as he stepped back. Bellamy grabbed my hand, gently squeezing as we followed the guards out of Polis. Bellamy looked down at me, glancing over at Clarke.

“Okay princesses, what now.”

I snorted, intertwining our fingers, shaking my head.

“That’s not my name.”

Clarke grinned, shaking her head as she met my gaze.

“Now we survive.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I wasn’t really sure I was gonna be able to post today. On friday I was kicked out of the place I was living with no warning and was literally given an hour to get all my things out. So right now I’m currently in between places. Because of everything that’s happened I was only able to write this part and I don’t have any wifi to really work on the other parts, but I’m slowly working on it on my phone. So there might not be another update this week but I wanted to at least get this part posted for you guys since I said I would be posting this week.


	3. Heavy Lies the Crown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this is a late update! I’m still in between places and my heads just been all over the place so it’s been a rough week. I was hoping I’d be able to stick to my monday, wednesday, friday schedule but right now I don’t think I’ll be able to do that. So for now, I’m shooting to update every Monday and Friday. That might change but for now, fighting for will be updated on mondays and fridays.

Previously:

_ “Skaikru did this to us. Because of them, Ontari, your rightful commander is dead! This imposter stole her flame!” _ _   
_ _ “No! Wanhei saved us, all of us! Grounder and Skaikru!” _

_ “Azgeda has no authority here.”  
_ _ “We do now.” _

_ “Nuclear reactors inside power plants that survived the bombs are melting down. Radiation levels are already rising. If we can’t figure out a way to fix it, all of us will be dead in six months.” _

_ “I’ll be okay.”  
_ _ “You better be. Because if anything happens to you, just remember who you’re dating.” _

_ “If you kill him, you won’t have to worry about Skaikru coming after you Echo- you’ll have to worry about me.” _

_ “So much for the powerful Wanhei.” _

_ “I know what you are, demon.”  
_ _ “It’s Wanhei to you.” _

_ “Echo told me something about you.”  
_ _ “Glad to know someones been thinking about me.”  
_ _ “I wonder- if what she told me is true.” _

_ “Roan knows about Praimfaya. I promised him I’d find a plan to save all of our people.”  
_ _ “That’s not all is it?”  
_ _ “I promised him I’d give him the flame.”  
_ _ “What? How could you?! It wasn’t yours to give!”  
_ _ “Maybe not, but it’s the reason we’re all still alive. I’m sorry Clarke, but it was the only way.” _

_ “Roan knows I’m a natblida.” _

_ “Until another ascends, Azgeda honors and will defend the coalition of the last true commander, Lexa Kom Trikru, including the 13th clan. Let it be known that an attack against Skaikru is an attack against us all.” _

_ “Okay princesses, what now?”  
_ _ “That’s not my name.”  
_ _ “Now we survive.” _

_ _

“We’ve been at this for two days. There must be something we’re not thinking of. What if we could reach the nearest nuclear reactor?”

Raven shook her head, sighing.

“I told you, the meltdown started months ago. There’s no magic button to turn them off. Today this isn’t black rain but it will be soon. That’s why we have to focus on riding out the radiation, finding someplace safe and big enough to hold all five hundred of us.”

I shook my head, looking over at Raven.

“This isn’t just about saving us. I made a promise to Roan. it’s about saving everyone.”

“That’s why we need to tell everyone. Crowdsource it. If there’s another Mount Weather out there, the grounders will know about it.”

Bellamy huffed, slightly shaking his head as he looked over at Raven.

“You think they’re just gonna tell us? Just like that? If you tell everybody they’re going to die, the Coalition is over, Roan falls and the grounders will be at our gate.”

“Then just tell our people.”

Raven turned towards Clarke, sighing softly.

“We need more minds on this problem. On the Ark, people volunteered for the Culling because they were told the truth and given a choice.”

She shook her head, looking over at me.

“A choice your dad died for.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“That’s only part of it Raven a-”

Clarke stepped forward, moving so she was slightly standing in front of me.

“You think we’ve forgotten that?”

Bellamy shook his head, looking between us all.

“Okay, we tell everybody the truth as soon as we have a viable solution. Without one, it’ll start a panic.”

Raven shook her head, huffing.

“You don’t know that.”

“That’s it!”

I jumped, all of us turning towards where Monty was sitting.

“What are you talking about?”

“Think. Alpha station survived for ninety-seven years in space, through elevated radiation levels and extreme temperature fluctuations. Sound familiar? All we have to do is patch up the ship. We’re standing in our viable solution.”

“If you get into trouble, just show this.”

Clarke handed Bellamy the Azgeda seal, Bellamy nodding.

“Got it, thanks.”

Bellamy turned, yelling as I walked towards them.

“Load up!”

He looked back at Clarke, smiling softly when he saw me, stopping beside Clarke.

“You could still come with us.”

Clarke shook her head, sighing.

“I can’t. Arkadia is just plan b. It doesn’t help the grounders. I’m not stopping until we have a solution that saved everyone.”

Bellamy nodded, slightly, looking down at her.

“We save who we can save today.”

Clarke nodded, offering me a small smile before she turned, walking back to the Ark. I looked up at Bellamy, sighing softly.

“You promise you’ll come back?”

Bellamy nodded, stepping closer to me.

“I promise, I’ll come back.”

“I wish I was going with you.”

Bellamy shook his head, placing his hand under my chin, gently forcing me to look up at him. 

“We’ve been over this, it-”

“It’s not safe for me to be seen right now. Everyone by now knows what I’ve done, there’ll be a target on my back for it. Wanhei, hiding in the shadows.”

I shook my head, stepping back. 

“I know. I’ve heard it all before.”

Bellamy sighed, reaching towards me, grabbing me and pulling me back to him, leaning down and pressing our foreheads together.

“I’m coming back. You hear me? I’m coming back to you. I won’t ever leave you.”

I shook my head, biting the inside of my cheek to keep the tears at bay.

“You’re leaving me now.”

I sniffled, stepping back.

“You- we promised. We wouldn’t leave each other. We’d stay together, by each other’s side.”

“YN-”

I shook my head, sniffling as I reached up, wiping my tears.

“I’m sorry. I- I don’t know why-”

I stepped forward, closing the distance between us, softly kissing him.

“I love you.”

Bellamy reached for me, but I stepped back, shaking my head as I looked up at him.

“Be careful, okay?”

Bellamy nodded, opening his mouth to say something when I turned, walking back towards the Ark. I heard Bellamy yell, and I turned, watching as the rover drove out of Arkadia.

I made a face when I saw Jaha walk away from Raven and Clarke, Raven shooting Clarke a look before she walked off. I walked towards her, stopping in front of her.

“You okay?”

Clarke jumped slightly, turning towards me and nodding.

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?”

I shrugged, tilting my head to the side.

“I don’t know, maybe because you have this look.”

She made a face, tilting her head to the side.

“Look?”

“Yeah, like you're bothered by something.”

I looked down at the ground, kicking the dirt.

“I know that we’re not really close, not like sisters- twins should be, and I’m sorry. That’s my fault, I can- I see that now. But you have to know, no matter what, you’re my sister and I’m here for you.”

Clarke offered me a small smile, nodding.

“I know. And it’s not entirely your fault either. It’s mine too, and everyone else who had a say in what we didn’t.”

I nodded, looking up at her.

“But seriously, what’s wrong?”

“Six months. We’ve six months to find a solution that saves everyone.”

“I’m sorry.”

Clarke shook her head, reaching out and grabbing my hand.

“Stop. It’s not your fault.”

“But I’m the one-”

“If I was in your position, I would’ve done the same thing. Because what you did saved us. You gave us a fighting chance. Azgeda would’ve killed us if not for you. So stop saying your sorry. And stop blaming yourself.”

I huffed, shaking my head.

“Easier said than done.”

“Where is it?”

Bellamy looked over at Raven, shaking his head.

“We didn’t get the machine.”

“It didn’t survive the landing?”

Bellamy glanced at Clarke, taking a deep breath.

“No, it did. But I had a choice, bring the machine home or use it to save them.”

“Oh we are so screwed.”

“We have time, but I am not sacrificing any more innocent lives.”

Clarke looked back at those being taken to medical, shaking her head.

“You just did.”

“I made the call, and I’ll live with it.”

Raven scoffed, shaking her head.

“Yeah, you’re not the only one who was to live with your call, as usual.”

“Go tell them. Go tell Riley I should’ve left him to die.”

“Okay, how many of us will the ship sustain without a hydro-generator.”

“No more than a hundred.”

“What am I supposed to tell people now?”

“The truth. Crowdsource it like we were talking about.”

Clarke nodded, looking over at Raven.

“Call for a general meeting.”

Raven nodded, turning and walking off. Bellamy turned towards Clarke, looking down at her.

“What are you gonna do?”

“Hope that there’s a forgiving god.”

“YN.”

I looked up, seeing Clarke walking into the room.

“What is it?”

Clarke sighed, stopping near me.

“I need your help.”

I nodded, standing up.

“Let’s go.”

Clarke shook her head, grabbing my hand when I went to walk past her.

“It’s more complicated than that.”

I made a face, looking her over.

“What is it?”

“We’re telling the people. But we’re not telling them. I need your help to do it.”

I nodded, grabbing her hand, gently squeezing it.

“Whatever you need Clarke, I’m there.”

“So now you know the truth. We know you’re afraid. We know you’re angry-”

Clarke looked over at me, nodding. I stepped forward, looking the crowd over.

“When I shut down Alie, I knew there was a way for us to get through this together. Alpha station is that way. Every single one of us will survive on this ship. It won’t be easy.”

“Raven needs volunteers if we’re gonna get it ready in time. It’ll be a lot of work, but now you understand why we need to do it. If we stick together, we give you our word, we won’t just survive.”

“We’ll thrive.”

Everyone started to murmur as me and Clarke walked towards Raven, Raven glaring at us both when I caught sight of Bellamy, causing me to look anywhere but him.

“Nice speech.”

“Sometimes hope is more important than the truth.”

“Your dad would be so proud.”

I turned towards Raven, crossing my arms over my chest as I glared at her.

“You wanted workers. Now you’ve got them.”

Raven matched my glare before she turned, yelling.

“Everyone to the hangar bay. Now!”

Raven walked off, Bellamy looking down at us both.

“We save who we can save today.”


End file.
